Two daughters for Two Fathers
by barricadegirl24602
Summary: Jean Valjean and Javert are best friends.Javert agrees to go with Valjean to get Cosette and ends up adopting Èponnie Pairings:Eventual M/C madE/É
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Welcome to my new this story Jean Valjean and Javert are best go to get Cosette together and Javert ends up adopting È is a Modern AU update tomorrow or !**

* * *

Josh Javert did not get how he ended up in this minute he was getting a phone call from the hospital saying his best friend Jean Valjean was at the hospital with a friend of Javert left work to see if his friend was when he got there his friend was promising to take care of the stripper who used to work for him' s daughter.

Now Javert was driving his best friend to adopt his old dead workers daughter"Are you sure this is a good idea Jean?"Javert said when he got into the car."Javert I basically ruined her life it's the lest I can do."Now Javert was getting they went to the inn he was going to have to get something to eat.

Eventually they headed to the woods to look around and Javert went into the inn and settled down at a came over and took his soon he herd something that changed his life forever.

Javert herd a child screaming jumped up and ran to where he herd was competing from the back of the saw a little girl being hit by a man was saying"Don't ever waste time on something this frivolous again hear me girl or it will get worse I can promise you."Javert tapped the man on the shoulder."Exuse me sir but you seem to be hurting this their a reason why you are doing this?"Javert said to the man."Well sir this is my daughter and she was drawing a picture of a damn flag when she was supposed to be cleaning so she got beatin."Javert looked at the had brown hair with red had hudge brown eyes and was wearing worn jeans and a old then made a decision that would change his life.

"Sir I would like to adopt your much do you want?"The little girl looked up at him with shock and could even see a little bit of happiness in her eyes"1500 francs for the girl."Javert took out the money and handed it to the man."She's yours name is Èponine."Then Javert took the little girls hand and led her to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi!Thank you for reading!I would also like to thank my friends for standing up for me after I got a horrible review on my last you ,thank you ,thank you.**

**Disclimer:I do not own Les Mis**

* * *

As Javert was leading Èponine to the car she stoped."Is something wrong Èponine?"Javert asked.Èponine looked at him."Musier I left my drawing material would you let me go get it and say goodbye to my siblings."Javert looked at the little girl and said"Yes È we will buy you new drawing things."Èponine ran 5 minutes later she returned with her small bag and a bloody nose."Èponine what happened"Javert said takeing a Kleenex from his pocket and holding it to her nose."Well misuser my father was angry I came back and He punched me.I'm fine though Misuer I've had worse." Javert looked down at Èponine and said"Èponine I'm going to be a father to you.I will never hurt .Will you call me daddy?"Èponine nodded and said "let's go daddy I never ever want to come back here."with that she grabbed his hand and they left the inn.

When they got in the car Èponine had never seen a nicer slid into the backseat by a window she was surprised when her new father got into the passenger side."Daddy?"She asked."Yes Ponine."Javert answered."Why aren't you driving?And why aren't we leavening?"Javert said"Ponine I'm here with my best friend now your Uncle Jean who is adopting Cosette."Èponine 's face lit knew Cosette had it worse then old father had forbidden her from talking to now they had a chance to be friends.

Soon Jean arrived back with ' s heart broke when he saw the was in worse shape then È was carrying her to the car and she had a black eye and looked like she she hadn't been fed in a he sat her in the backseat of the car and saw Èponine in the backseat."Javert who is this?" Javert Smiled and said"Jean I would like to introduce you my daughter Èponine."Jean gave him a your explaining everything later look and said"Hello Èponnie I'm your Uncle Jean Valjean.I'm guessing you know Cosette."Èponine turned to Cosette and said"I'm sorry about the inn.I wanted to help you but my father would not let we be friends now that we have a nicer life."Cosette said"Of course."And then the families left the inn for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you all for reviewing and following.I am going to clear up some things that I don't think I made clear in the first gets a phone call that Valjean needs him to come with him to get Javert gets hungry and** **goes to eat at the inn and hears Èponnie he adopts I keep going the way I'm going?Please review with ideas!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Les Mis**

* * *

When the families left the inn nither of the men had anything for their they stoped at a store to get girl got Pyjamas and something to wear the next was shopping for groceries when he realized realized Èponine was not with him."Èponnie.ÈPONNIE"he screamed running down isles to find found her looking at drawing books and colored pencils."There you are I've been looking everywhere."Javert said."I'm sorry daddy but I saw thease at the end of the don't be mad."Javert looked at the fear in the girls of anwering he picked up one of the books Èponnie was looking at the one with the red color."This is a lovely one isn't it Ponine?"Javert said turning the book over and over again in is hand."Yes daddy it is."Javert smiled and set the book in the cart.Èponine' s face lit up when she saw"And what will you draw with?"Javert said putting the nicest colored pencils he saw And putting them in the cart."Thank you"Èponine said with wonder in her that they all get to start driveing home.

In the car the two little girls chartered away happily.Èponine drew for a bit and Cosette played with her new doll that Valjean bought soon both girls fell Valjean forced Javert to tell him how he adopted È they all pulled up to Valjean s carried Cosette in to his 5 minutes they pulled up to Javerts house and Javert carried Èponnie into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hi!Thank you all so much!Your reviews made my week!I'll update on Friday.I don't know when or why I decided to make Èponine an artist.I think I'll write little stories about them growing up and meeting the Amis and having relationships.**

**Disclaimer:I am not Victor Hugo I do not own any thing.**

* * *

Two Weeks later

Èponine sat at her desk trying to draw the view out her was starting a new school the next day and was very dad had been telling her about the Èponine knew why he had chosen to put her in this particular Uncle Jean was the had looked at the website with her dad who told her that she would be in ' s class at Bishop Muriel Elementary was glad she had one .

After they left the inn she had found out exactly what was happening to Cosette at the had very rarely been fed and when she did it was few and was beat much more then Èponine.Èponine was beat every time she did something her father didn't like (which was almost everyday)while Cosette was beat everyday and had begun to heal when they had been feed and had become very beautiful with her bright blue eyes and gentle blonde was now better dressed and her scars were beging to heal.Èponnie herself had also become beautiful with brown eyes and her aubern hair.

After leavening her thoughts Èponine herd a knock on the door to her liked the way she had decorated had light blue walls with yellow bed spred was yellow with blue pasliy patterns on bed faced the window and they had sheer drapes on had light wood desk in the connor and a matching bed side table.Èponine yelled "Come in"To the father entered."Ponine its almost time for you ready for tomorrow"?Javert was worried for his knew she would be fine but he still worried."Yeah I think so but I'm still nervous."Javert walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug."I know sweetheart but you have Cosette and you'll make new friends to."

Èponine liked having someone reassure her everything would be 's why she Said"I love you daddy"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hi!I know I know it's Saturday.I completely forgot what day it was !I want to know what you I show more Valjean and Cosette?Should I have Marius come in right away or wait until there older?In my story both girls are 9 and in 5th tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer:Ha I wish I owned it.**

* * *

When Èponine woke up the next morning she was would have Cosette in her

class and her uncle was the principal and had told her that was a great she was got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Javert had woken up early and said he'd be in late for work had made Èponine a big breakfast with eggs,bacon,toast and and Jean had talked on the phone last night and he had found Cosette was as if not more nervous then È that moment Eponine ran downstairs."Good morning daddy"She daughter was she had pulled her hair into a ponytail and who're a brown blouse and a blue sweater over it and a brown skirt."Good morning you hungry?"Javert asked."I'm to nervous to eat daddy."Èponine Javert had adopted her she had gained more Wight but she was still very skinny."At least eat some toast Ponine"he said and they both Sat down for breakfast.

When they were done eat they both hurried outside and got in the was sunny outside and Èponine Sat quitly in the backseat which Javert knew was unlike his daughter."It's such a nice day out isn't Ponine?"Javert said trying to make conversation."Yes it is.I wish I could sit outside and draw all day."She said looking longingly out the knew she could if didn't have school'"I know Ponine but you have you and Cosette will make some new friends."At that moment they pulled up to the kissed his daughter goodbye and then she headed into the school.

* * *

**Next chapter:Èponine and Cosette' s first Aims shall they meet first? review your chapter up by Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hi!Okay so since I got no reviews I am doing what I when should I use Marius?The next chapter is focused on Valjean and next update will most likely be on Wednesday or Thursday because I have Les Mis camp this week.**

**Disclaimer:Still no**

* * *

Èponine walked nervously into the kept an eye out for Cosette but got to ' s classroom classroom before was welcomed by the teacher and told to sit by a boy with curly dark slowly made her way over to him."Hi.I'm Èponine Javert.I'm new so is my cousin just walked in the one in the blue sun dress."She said to the boy."Hi Èponine.I'm Confeyrac.I think your Cousin's gonna sit by my friend guys can sit with me and my friends at lunch."He gave her smile and then the bell rang to start the day.

Time skip to lunch

Confeyrac walked with Èponine and Cosette to the introduced them to his friends"Guys this is Èponine and Cosette.Èponine ,Cosette this is Joly,Bossant,Borhal,Feuliy,Combeferre,Jehan,Granti re and Enjoras.""Hi everybody."Cosette said and sat down next to Jehan.Èponine Sat down next to Bossant.Èponine asked"So do you have first names or did you just never get them"earning laughs from the whole spoke up"Well my first name is ' s is ' s is ' s is ' s is ' s is ' s is no one knows Enjoras' except him."After that Èponine found out that Jehan was a poet,Combeferre loved school,Bossant had bad luck,Joly was obsessed with Germs and Grantire loved to drink lunch was over she felt her and Cosette had new friends at this school.

* * *

**A/N:Okay so here are your options**

**A:Èponine/Enjoras**

**B:Èponine/Confeyrac**

**C:Èponine/Combeferre**

**Tell me in reviews!If you don't I'll choose my favorite**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Okay so thank you for your reviews!I'm not gonna do any relationships for awhile so you can still vote.I'm not sure which I'm gonna do but I'm for sure gonna do Marius/Cosette.I think I'm going to push Valjean and Cosette back to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I did not write les mis because if I did I would be dead.**

* * *

At the end of the day Èponine' s uncle drove her chattered away about their new friends but Èponine stayed quiet only commenting so school was about 15 minutes from there homes."Èponine?."Cosette said."What Cosette ?"Èponine asked alarmed."Papa asked you how you liked ."Cosette said."Oh sorry Uncle Jean.I like him as much as you can like someone on the first day."She they pulled up to her house.

Javert had stoped on his way home to pick up food for dinner for a celebration of her first had gone to his favorite pizza place and got hoped Èponine had made some friends and was had found out that she didn't go to school at her old was new for had had a long day at had been called to a protest and had seen a girl his Èponine s age getting pushed to the he got home he saw Jeans car pull up and Èponine get out.

"Bye Cosette!Bye Uncle Jean!See you tomorrow."Èponine yelled as she left the grabbed her backpack and ran from the had some homework but not a the study hall Combeferre had helped her with her math then onley had the door to her house."Daddy!I'm home."Èponine s father ran down to his daughter."Ponine!How was your day!Did you make new friends?"He asked.Èponine smiled and started to babble on about her what she went to Javert was happy that she could be a child

* * *

**A/N:Tell me what your favorite couple is!Update on Sunday or Monday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hi y'all!So here's your update!You can still tell me what you think for ships but it looks like it's gonna be E/É.The next update will be on chapter is the one about Valjean and don't worry I'll be back to Èponine and Javert in the next chapter.**

**Disclimer:I only own my Mis is not mine.**

* * *

Jean Valjean was crazy with worry for his had been fine when he dropped her off and she would still be with Èponine but he still was extremely pulled up to the school and went into his .Lamarque entered his office."Hi Jean."Mr Lamarque said as he sat had asked him too come to talk about Èponine and Cosette' s situation."Hi have a seat.I have a lot to talk to you about.I want to tell you about my daughter and niece's see Cosette' s birth father left her and her mother when she was mother left her with a family she thought she could they treated her horribly and Èponine was thier see I saw Cosette s mother and helped her.I adopted Cosette who was abused and my friend Javert adopted Èponine who was also abused."Jean .Lamarque started to stand up and shook his hand and said"Thank you for telling me this will help a lot."With that he left the room and Jean stared to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day Jean drove Cosette and Èponine was talking about her day and her new friends."I sit next to Combeferre and Ponine sits by all sit toghter at lunch.I really like ."Cosette noticed that Èponine was Quite."Èponine what do think of "He quickly responded and then went back to they pulled up to Her house she hooped out and ran to waved at five minutes later they got to their ran up to her room to finsh her book and Jean Sat at the never thought he would be a dad but now he was and he was glad something suddenly had begun.

* * *

**Did you catch my les mis reference?Please on Wednesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hi!Happy early fourth!I'm going out of town for the fourth but I'll probably be able to still most likely next update up on review what you want to hear chapter is about Cosette and the me what you want to hear about**

**A.)Èponine gets sick and Javert has to care for her**

**B.)more about the Thenadier**

**C.)more about the Amis.**

**It looks like the springs will be...Èponine and Enjoras and Cosette and thanks for voteing**

**Disclimer:if I did own it Èponine would be my best friend.**

* * *

When Costte got to school she took her seat next to Combeferre."Morning Cosette."He said looking up from the thick book he was reading."Morning ' are you reading"Cosette asked sitting slid her stuff in her desk and turned to the boy."The Hunchedback of Norte Dame."He said to said"But isn't that long and kinda hard for a 5th grader?".He laughed and turned back to his then Èponine came hurried over to her."Hi was your night!"Èponine laughed and said"Hi Dad made chicken for said for Cristmas we could go to his cabin."The two girls chatters on until Grantire came in with Confeyrac."Hello ladies."Confeyrac said."Hi Fey."The girls said."Hey Cosette did you do the math homework.?"Grantire groaned and gave it to thanked her and hurried to copy turned back to Èponine to finish their conversation."So where is this cabin?"Cosette asked Èponine."Up 2 hours away."Soon the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

Line Break

During lunch the Amis' s table was the and Confeyrac were trying to arm wrusal ,Èponine,Combeferre and Enjolras were talking. Bossant was trying to convince Joly he did not have Jehan was sitting quietly stirring Cosette just said"For God's sake Joly you do NOT have smallpox."Everyone laughed and went back to their was glad to have made such good friends at her new school.

* * *

**A/N:Did you catch my Victor Hugo reference?Update on Friday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hi!Happy late fourth!So I have new options to choose from.I hope you liked the last chapter I loved writing it!I love it when Cosette and the Amis are friends:).Anyway here are your options.**

**A.)Cosette and Èponine (and their dad's)go on a outing**

**B.)More about the girls past**

**C.)the girls get new pets.**

**Please Please PLEASE tell me what you update on Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Èponine!ÈPONINE!"yelled was panicky running down the hall"What Joly?Are you okay?"Asked Èponnie in had been talking to Enjoras about the homework."Èponine ...it's...strep 's going around you look like you might have...have the symptoms."Both ten year olds rolled their eyes."Joly I don't think she has strep."Said even if it wasn't evident at the time Joly was right.

Towards the end of the school day Èponine started to have a was also the car home her uncle had turned to the brunette and said"You okay Èponine?Your not being that chatty""Yeah uncle Jean I'm fine.I have a headache that's all.I just need to lie down."Jean nodded but could tell she was not feelling he dropped her off he walked to to the door she had hurried inside and Jean said to Javert"Javert I think she's should make a doctors appointment to make sure she is alright."Javert nodded"Thanks Jean I will"then Javert shut the went up to Èponine s was looked was pale and was sweating and looked exhausted."Oh Ponine"Javert layed her on her bed and called the doctor." this is Eric Javert.I'm making an appointment for my Daughter È you".He had made an appointment in two hours.

Line Break

At the doctor it was discovered Èponine Did in fact have bright her home and tucked her in bed soon she fell asleep

* * *

**A/N:The next chapter is part me what you want to heat about next.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Hi!Sorry for the update delay but I was up north and had a horrible WiFi your options from the last chapter still stand

A.)the girls go on a trip

B.)More about the girls time with Thenadier.

C.)The girls get pets.

Tell me what you update Thursday or Friday!Please leave reviews they make my day!

* * *

Easy to say Javert was not used to standing care of sick felt horrible to see his little girl like kept telling him how bad the Medicine didn't question it for a minute and mixed it into smoothies or ice he called is sister Molly that's what she had her daughter got sick that's what she said.Èponine was now sitting in her bed watching he checked on her she was watching The Lion King and half way he heard the door bell ring and went down to answer his surprise it was Cosette."Hi Uncle .Lamarque gave me Ponines I give it to her?"She said"Hello you walk here by yourself?"She nodded."Èponine is taking a your Papa know your here?"Javert asked" here's some soup for I leave her homework with you?"Javert nodded and the small girl left the things and went on her way.

Èponine had never felt worse in her even after her old father had beat lied in her bed trying to had been trying to draw something for her dad but couldn't decide she just gave up on drawing and lie in bed looking out her was getting she had already slept most of the dad had just walked in"Hi are you?"He asked."I'm tired I don't want to sleep.I hate being sick"She said to him."I know how bout you watch a movie on my IPad."He said.Èponine left the room to get his came back and put on The Lion sat with her until he heard the door bell he returned Èponine was sound asleep.

In a few days Èponine was ready to go back to she got back Joly was staying as far away from her as it didn't was glad to be with her friends.

* * *

**A/N:Vote!Next update on Thursday or I forgot at the beginning**

**Disclaimer:Still 'T SUE ME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Okay so here's the IS my first language but I have a learning problem so that's why some of the spelling is I have a topic this week I have new things for you to vote on.**

**A.)The girls go on a trip.**

**B.)The girls get pets.**

**C.)Valjean and Javert meet the Amis.**

**Please review your choice!**

**Disclimer:I only own Les Mis in my dreams.**

* * *

Cosette had been having trouble sleeping science she was taken from the still had the worst night she was snuggled under her pink comfeter when she had a nightmare.

_Cosette was huddled in the connor of the had spilled some drinks while serving was now scared that Madme Thenadier was going to beat 's when she heard The Women yelling"Colettte!Get out here girl."It wasn't was knew that this would mean stepped out in to the light."You called Musuier?"He hit Cosette accolades the face and threw her her to the then Whipped her violently and left her said words with each Violent lash"Don't whip ever whip drop whip drinks EVER whip or it will be whip much whip worse."Cosette was quietly sang a song her mother taught her_

_ There is a castle on a cloud_

_ I like to go there in my sleep_

_Arnt any floors for me to sweep_

_ Not on my castle on a cloud _

_There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a Lillian_

_She's nice to see and she's nice to touch she says_

_Cosette I love you very much_

_there is a place where no one's lost _

_I know a place where no one gets_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not on my castle on a cloud_

_"SHUT UP girl"Theardier with that he gives her a final kick and leaves the room._

Cosette got out of bed and ran into her papaya room.

* * *

Meanwhile Èponine was having a similar dream.

_When Èponine was younger her Parents loved her and her sister when Gavorce was born they neglected him and beat her when she helped she was six they beat her also took Cosette and Azelmas beatings a lot of the day she was adopted she had been done with her work so she was sitting outside drawing a French father had caught her and dragged her to the pantry so out of sight(But not out of earshot)Of the costumers."What the hell did you think you were doing Ninny?Oh it didn't look like a one needs me so I'll go draw a Damon flag."At thus he tore the flag at Èponine s feet and started beating 's when her dad came in and saved_ her.

Èponine Sat up and went into Her dad's room and got in bed with him

When Javert woke the next morning he saw Èponine curled into him and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:Vote for your favorite!Update:Saturday**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Hi!So thank you for your reviews.I can't say how much I appreciate them them!So we have 2 options today(by the way tell me if I should keep doing options)**

**A.)Cosette and Èponine have a fight.**

**B.)Some little E/É**

** Tell me if I should keep doing this or what you think.**

**Disclimer:If I owned les Mis I would be a man.**

* * *

A few weeks later was back to school night at the had been hearing about it all week from È knew that there would be refreshments and he would get to meet Èponine' s friends(Beside Cosette who had been over a lot lately.).He knew he would have to listen to some speeches and pretend he cared about the other parents jobs .

The next night Èponine slid into her brown dress that bottomed down and her black her and her father left the house to go to the hoped he liked her were not your average 5th grade Enjoras who would argue with every Grantire and Confeyrac who were extremely hyper all the hoped that her father liked them.

When they pull up to the school Javert helped Èponine out of the saw Cosette sitting down in the front row in a blue and pink floral blonde hair was done up in was talking to Joly.Èponine and Javert Sat with her soon Valjean came up to make his speech"Welcome parents and is about getting to know about the your evening"With that Valjean ended and sat a boy about Èponine' s age stood up."Hello everyone."He said"My name is Enjolras and I'm here to give a speech I in fifth grade is hard with the oppressive think they can control us but they can' ARE CITIZENS!THEY CANNOT STOP US!VIVA LA REBUBLUC!VIVEA LA FRANCE!"All of the Amis cheered and Javert leaned asked Èponine "Are you friends with thease boys?"As the Amis stood and yelled "VIVA LA REPUBLIC!"Èponine shook his head and motioned for her to stand and join them.

Javert had no idea how Èponine had made friends like he was happy she did.


	14. Chapter 14

** this week I'm not doing options.I'm gonna use some of the ideas I have for the gonna grow up and be in high school by the 20th will come around in a little bit there may be a Cristmas I don't know it's kinda early.I might make that a separate one lastly THANK YOU all so much for programs by Jehan to you update on Thursday.**

**Disclimer:If I owned les mis the revolution would have succeed.**

* * *

Science parents night Valjean had been having more had convince Enjoras that he was not an administrator and in fact agreed with a lot of his he had to talk to Joly about how he needed to stop scarring other children with stories about deadly he had to talk to Grantire about how there was NO coffee allowed in boy was quite addicted to all that work and more Cosette had to start going to Javerts for a while after school.

When Javert herd the phone ring he left Èponine at the dinner table to go pick up.

"Hello"

"Hi Javert it Jean. I was wondering if Cosette could come over after school every day this week"

Javert thought for a thought he should ask Èponine if she thought that would be girls were best friends but that may be to much time toghter.

"Let me see what Èponine thinks and I'll call you back"Javert said and hung up the phone.

He returned to the table."Èponine is it okay if Cosette comes over every afternoon this week?Uncle Jean has a lot of work."Èponine thought for a moment and then said"Okay that sounds good I guess."Javert smiled and went to the told Jean it was fine

"Thank you so much Javert.I'll pick her up at about 5:30."

After school the next day Èponnie and Cosette found Javerts car and drove home."Hi was your day?"He asked starting the car."Fine."The girls said.

When they arrived at the house the girls went in the kitchen."Do you girls want a snack ?"Javert both nodded."Okay go upstairs and play while I make girls hurried put granola bars and fruit on a called the girls down they were talking when something caught his attention.

"Cosette do you remember your father or mother?"Èponine asked

"I just saw my dad of course I remember him."Cosette asked confused.

"No Cosette your real dad or mom."

Cosette looked on the verge of tears." mother left me with you."

"My old parents told me your mother was a leech who just sucks up our money."

"Take that back"Cosette was crying now.

"No."Èponine said.

At that moment Javert intersected "Èponine apologize to Cosette."

"Sorry Cosette"

"Now go upstairs until uncle Jean comes in a few minutes."

Èponine went upstairs .

Javert gave Cosette a tissue and a that moment Valjean walked in and took in the secene.

"Sette are you okay?What happened?"

Javert quickly ran upstairs to get Èponine

"I am so sorry Cosette.I've been help us you had a real mother science we meet.I hope we can still be friends."She gave Cosette a hug and the two girls made up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Hi!Thank you for your I'm thinking about writing another I'm not sure.I hope you enjoyed the last was my longest chapter so far :).Thank you for reading!**

** my dreams**

* * *

The next day at school handed out field trip permission were going to an art museum."Now we're looking for some any of your parents have interest I would love to talk to them.Èponine thought her dad probably would be able to come.

At lunch all her friends were talking about the field trip.

"Who wants to go to some art museum?"said Corfeyrac.

"I do."Said Èponine,Enjolras and Grantire at the same time."Wow who would have thought?Tarie interested in a field WILL GO DOWN IN LES AMIS HISTORY!"Borhal shouted.

"Guys it's no big deal.I just like art okay?"Grantire said looking down.

"You like art?"Èponine nodded."Me you draw?"She asked.

"Yeah you?"She nodded."Do you want to see my sketchbook?"He asked.

" you have it with you?"" turned and pulled it out his then Handed it to her."Thanks"Èponine said with a work was was pictures of all of his friends including Èponine and Cosette."Thease are gorgeous Tarie."

He shrugged."I have my you want to see it?"

From then on they would show each other sketchs every 's how they became friends

* * *

**I ship Èponnie and Grantire as friends so hard!Update on Monday.**


	16. Chapter 16

** thank you for your reviews and follows!Thank you for :I'm almost done reading les mis and seeing it on stage soon!I'm so excited!Update on Thursday.**

**Disclimer:Still no.**

* * *

Cosette hurried into her was no where near to late but wanted to talk to Èponine before her way in she saw Jehan Proviere being made fun of by the class bully had Jehan' s poetry book in his hand was threatening to read it in front of the whole class at lunch.

"No please don' it back."Jehan said fighting back tears.

"Why should I flower boy?Are you gonna beat me up"Said Monterparnasse in a mocking way.

"No but my friends will."Jehan Said.

"Oh I'm so scarred."Monterparnasse said laughing.

Cosette took a deep breath and stepped from the shadows."You should be."She Said meeting Monterparnasse' s eyes.

"Why princess?Is daddy gonna buy you a bodyguard to help?"-Monterparnasse said with a smirk eyeing her up and down.

"Not to sound snobby but do you know who my father is?"She asked.

" he the president?"Monterparnasse asked sarcastically.

"No but my name is Cosette in the principal.

At this time Valjean had happened to be walking down the had forgot to give he saw his daughter standing up for her friend.

"Exuse me but you will need to give the boy his book back and come with me to my office."He smiled st his daughter and left with Monterparnasse.

As Monterparnasse walked by Cosette he whispered "This isn't over Brat"Then left.

"Thank you Cosette."Jehan said giveing her a hug.

"Of are best friends for?"She linked arms with him and they went to class

* * *

**A/N:I totally ship Jehan and Cosette as best on Thursday.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Okay** I know I haven't updated in a I was out of town and have Camp this !I'll be better about the poll on my in this chapter Marius Pontmercy is in the Èponine and the rest are went to a private school until high to clear things on Saturday.**

**Disclimer:I own the book of les mis but sadly I am not Victor Hugo.**

* * *

Èponine Javert hurried down the had been taken from homeroom to go to the principals hoped she wasn't in trouble because her father would have her head._"Uncle Jean wouldn't do this to_ me."She thought. She racked her brain for anything she could have done_"Start a protest no that was in a fight no did I_ do?"By then she had arrived at the Secretary smiled at her and told her to go in._"She must not be THAT_ bad."Uncle Jean smiled at her and mentioned for her to sit down."Hi to pull you out of class but I need someone to show a new kid around and Cosette is at a dentist appointment."Èponine nodded"Of course Uncle Jean.I'm happy to 's his name?"Uncle Jean smiled and opened his then A boy came in and her heart was tall and had brown had brown eyes and was the most handsome person she had ever seen.

"Marius Pontmercy this is Èponine will be showing you around.

"So where are you from?"Èponine asked as they walked down the hall."Here but I switched schools."Marius the last few hours Èponine had developed a bit of a crush on him and he had seemed to hit it off with her friends particularly had talked about every thing from School to were debating on if the food at his old school was better then this school when he stoped and stared at a looked completely in the girl was not strange to her.

Cosette.

* * *

**Update on my poll!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Hello!So there will be 4 more chapters of this story and take the poll on my profile to vote on what's if I don't get enough I'll just choose you for reading and please on Wednesday**

**Disclimer:I own a les mis that's it.**

* * *

"Èponine who is that girl?"Marius aske couldn't lie to him."That's my cousin Cosette Valjean."Marius looked like a puppy as he said scribbled a note and happily handed it to her."Can you give this to her?,"Èponine felt her heart-break in half."Of Course anything for you."She said sarcastically."Thank you Ponine!Your such a good friend."She nodded and headed out to her she was home late her father freaked today she had to drive Costte home today because her car was in the be got in her car and turned on the radio to the Broadway had loved that type of music since her and Cosette and their dad's had seen Wicked when they were dad had always Joked that she was Elphaba and Cosette was a song from Wicked was on

_Gold hair with a gentle 's the girl he chose and heaven knows I'm not that girl._

Èponine sang felt so connected to that song And soon Cosette came running to her car."Hi Ponine!Guess what?Today when I got back from the dentist to get my things I saw the most handsome boy looking at me!He had brown eyes and lots of freckles!Do uyou think any of our friends know was standing with a girl in the same hat and shirt as you."Cosette was smileing so couldn't not give her the note."Well I have good news for girl was dad asked me to show him 's he gave me this letter for you.I think he likes you."She said holding back tears and forcing her the read it as they they got to her house she gave Èponine a note and said"Can you give him this?"

Enjolras had happened to be walking down the hall with Grantire when he saw what happened.Èponine Javert and the new Pontmercy was obvious that she liked him and it hurt because he had a crush on her since 5th he could hear their saw her getting slammed his hand against a locker door."You okay Apollo?"Grantire he looked over and turned to Enjoras."I'm going to kill that one hurts Ponine like that."He said and started over toward Èponine."No 't."Enjolras was going to tell Èponine what she ment to .

* * *

**A/N:The song was an expert from I'm not that girl from vote on my would mean a lot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi!Sorry I didn't update yet but I got read and review.I'm going to be out of town until Monday and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to update either stories**

**Disclimer:I don't own Les Mis.**

* * *

After dropping off Cosette Èponine parked in front of her took a minute to get herself toghter before she got didn't need to worry her she looked okay she stepped out of her car and walked into the house.

Javert was sitting in the kitchen when Èponine came home."Hi was your day."She said fake smileing."It was fine Ponine what's wrong?"He said she gave a nervous laugh"Why would anything be wrong."She looked down as she said that."Ponine I know something is Wrong don't have to tell me but if you need to you can tell me anything."She nodded and ran to hrer the life of him Javert would never understand teenage girls.

Line Break

Grantire had never wanted to kill someone as much as he did Marius.Èponine had driven into school with Cosette .She was wearing a black tank top a pair of black jeans and a leather And Cosette was all smiles and was the opposite of Èponine in every way. Enjolras walked toward him he pulled him aside."Man if your gonna confess your love to Èponine you better do it now."Enjolras gave him a look."How did you know I like her?""You may have told me when you were drunk at a party.""But Grantire I never get drunk."You did this time now GO!

Line Break

After school Èponine watched Marius and Cosette meet for the first she turned was standing there."Hi."She said."You know he doesn't deserve you."Enjolras sitting down next to her on the bench she was on."Really?Who would deserve me?"She said smileing."I would.I've loved you since 5th grade when you joined our chant at parents night."She smiled at him."I love you too."She leaned in and they kissed.

* * *

**Awwwww next chapter will have another time skip.I'll update when I review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**t/N:ONE CHAPTER Chapter will be an epilogue and then it's you all for reading and will be an update tomorrow Because I'm going to Alaska with my dad on Monday and am trying to get in as many updates as I can.**

**Disclimer:THIS IS ALL VICTOR HUGOS NOT MINE!**

**This takes place 3 years after the last one**

* * *

When Èponine is 18 she goes to College with The Amis and she packs up her room her dad comes in."Need any help?"He asked She nodded and he helped her pack up her things."Do you remember when you saved me from that horrible place?And then we stopped at a store and you bought me my first sketchbook?"Javert nodded."And now your going off to College with all your friends._"And your boyfriend._The word hung in the air unspoken but thought.Èponine knew her father liked Enjolras but he thought no one was good enough for he also knew That she loved him and so her father had made an all of her things were packed and put in the car to leave to go to College.

Four years later.

"WOO HOO!COLLAGE GRADS !"Confeyrac said standing on a table"What the hell Couf!?What are you six!"Enjolras said.Èponine but a hand on his shoulder and said"C'mon Enj have some fun!"Èponine said he laughed and stood two of them went to the dance floor in the Musian excited to see what would come next

Around Cristmas time When Enjolras proposes to her she says yes and had never been happier.

* * *

**A/N:Update for reading**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N:Last chapter.I want to thank you all for reading.I'm going to concentrate on my les Amis one soon I'll start a new story.I'll update the Amis one shots for reading!**

**Disclimer:I own nothing.**

* * *

Èponine stood in front of a full length mirrror She was dressed in a long white hair was pinned back in a elaborate bun thanks to and Marius had married one year was now pregnant with their first had been maid of honor at their wedding and now Cosette was at hers.Èponine herd a knock at the was her father."You look beautiful."He said with tears in his eyes."Thank did the bun."Èponine said touching it gently."Are you ready?"Javert asked.Èponine took a deep breath and nodded"Yes."Are you nervous?""A little."Javert took her arm and led her down the aisle to Enjoras

Two years later.

"Javert?It's Enjolras.Èponine had her need to come to the hospital now!"Enjolras spoke into his cell phone trying to get to his father in minutes later Javert pushed into the spotted Enjolras and ran over."Has she had the baby?Is my daughter okay?Is the baby okay?"He asked."She had the baby an hour is baby is okay.""Is the baby a boy or a girl?"A boy."

Later Èponine told him the baby was named Henri Javert Enjoras.

** The end**

**Thanks for reading**

**Barricadegirl 24602**


End file.
